


Fables Summarized

by Karnately



Category: Fables - Aesop, Fairytales, folktales - Fandom
Genre: Other, im retelling all the fairytale stories I can remember, shit gets vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnately/pseuds/Karnately
Summary: I'm going to summarize as many fairytales as I can remember, and as best as I can remember them so...shit might get weird? Idk I like...remember really obscure farytales, and tbh some of these might just be something I came up with but forgot that I created, my memory is kinda shitty so this should be enjoyable.





	1. Chapter 1

Are y'all ready for some chaos because hot damn this shits about to get wild


	2. The Red Dancing Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting off with my favorite short fable, about checking your privilege! very fun.

Alright so, there's this town and everyone is pissed as hell. They're upset because the guy in charge of the town, head merchant or whatever, has a mega bratty daughter. She shows up out of nowhere and demands people give her things, and of course her dad imprisons or otherwise punishes anyone who doesn't do what his sweet baby angel says.  
so the people are mega peeved and they go to this witch who lives out of town and they say

"please ma'am you gotta help us this awful man and his spoiled daughter are ruining our livelihoods and stealing from us!"  
and the witch is all

"Aight dudes I've been needing some new shoes anyway so I'll bite, have the cobbler make my shoes out of these special materials I'ma give you. If this girl gets her head on her shoulders properly by the time my shoes are done, send someone with my shoes and I'll pay for them and Yee-HAw everyone is happy, if she doesn't, and she wants my shoes let her have them and she'll learn her lesson real quick. sound kosher?"

and the people are like "fuck yes, thank you kind witch lady"

So the cobbler is making the shoes and this brat just keeps getting worse, so on the day they're finished he sets them in the window of his shop. Like clockwork this chick shows up and refuses to leave unless he gives her the shoes, and he gives her her final out like 

"noo don't take them they dont belong to yoou!!" 

she doesn't take the out.

so the old cobbler man helps her put on the witch's shoes, and as soon as she stands up in these beautiful red shoes she starts dancing. She can't stop dancing and every step and leap feels like she's landing on broken glass and hot coals. this little girl's feet feel like they're on fire and she can't stop dancing, and no one can catch her to help her take the shoes off. 

It isn't the pain that kills her its dehydration. even after she's dead her body keeps dancing and dancing until it falls apart, whereupon the witch collects her shoes, long after the people hanged their old lord.


End file.
